dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackjack
Blackjack was a bank robber who dressed like a 30s-era mobster. He took his name from the Old West criminal "Blackjack" Ketchem. He had sandy-brown hair and a scar that ran diagonally from his left eye to below his right eye. His face typically held a manic, wide-eyed grin. Blackjack had a fanatical obsession with Dick Tracy that was a combination of hero worship and rivalry. To that end, he went on a bank robbery spree across the country to build his reputation before he finally arrived in Tracy's city. Tracy's Biggest Fan Upon Blackjack's arrival in the city, the FBI sent Special Agent Fritz Ann Dietrich to aid Tracy in apprehending the bank robber. When Tracy and Major Crimes Unit trapped Blackjack and his men in the Whole Sum Bank, the robbers escaped by using a zip line from the roof across the street to another building. There, they had a snow plow waiting to help them escape into a snowstorm. Tracy pursued Blackjack and his gang on a snowmobile, and Blackjack refused to allow his henchmen to shoot Tracy. Blackjack finally agreed to surrender himself and his men in exchange for Tracy placing his fedora on a fire hydrant and allowing Blackjack to put a bullet hole through it. Blackjack held to his end of the agreement, vowing to return once he was out of prison. The hat then joined the others that Tracy keeps on a display of bullet riddled fedoras from his many shootouts. Blackjack had succeeded in his goal of gaining a place in Dick Tracy's history. Breakout In January 2013, Blackjack called Tracy to inform him that he had escaped from jail, taking care not to harm anyone in the process. Blackjack enthusiastically promised Tracy that their paths would cross again after Blackjack had practiced more. Blackjack was later seen joining the meeting of Mumbles, B-B Eyes, Doubleup, and Stiletta Jones in a bar frequented by criminals, where his enthusiasm was met with disdain. Blackjack aided Tracy when the detective had been kidnapped and placed in a death-trap by Abner Kadaver. Blackjack freed Tracy's daughter Bonnie and uncle Ray (whom Kadaver had taken hostage), notified Sam Catchem of where Tracy could be found, then observed Tracy as he proceeded through Kadaver's traps. Blackjack distracted Kadaver as the killer was about to attack Tracy and shot the sword cane out of his hand (December 30th, 2013), allowing the detective to gain an advantage. Blackjack then went into hiding. He reportedly sent flowers to Stiletta Jones' funeral. Blackjack Returns Blackjack returned to his earlier practice of robbing banks that he believed to have engaged in immoral or unethical practices. At one such bank, he encountered Dick Tracy, who allowed Blackjack to escape. Blackjack later met Sparkle Plenty at another bank, and persuaded her to come see his collection of Sparkle Plenty memorabilia. After posing for a few photos, Blackjack allowed Sparkle to leave. Blackjack later helped Tracy rescue 2 people from a bank that had been set on fire by its corrupt manager. This earned him Dick Tracy's thanks, but Blackjack was still taken into police custody. Notes * Part of Blackjack’s'' modus operandi was to play the song “Tubthumping” by the musical group Chumbawamba during his robberies. He used the song to control the timing of the robberies, and it became his unofficial theme song. *Blackjack made a point of not harming people during his robberies, and only stealing from the banks which he considered corrupt. *Tracy's snowmobile pursuit of Blackjack was reminiscent of his earlier chase with the first Chameleon. *At the conclusion of the Abner Kadaver deathtrap storyline, Blackjack was not shown returning to jail. It is unclear if Tracy made Blackjack's involvement a matter of public record. It was implied that Tracy allowed Blackjack to flee, though this would be uncharacteristic of the dedicated lawman since Blackjack was still a wanted felon. *Dr. Chaplin, a member of the Rogues' Gallery Cosplay Club dressed as Blackjack for their Dick Tracy-themed event, as seen in a 2018 Minit Mystery. He killed fellow club member Dr. Eugene Roche, who was dressed as Dick Tracy. *Blackjack was an early original creation of writer Mike Curtis, appearing in Curtis' ''Dick Tracy fan fiction. Category:Villains Category:Returned Villains Category:Grotesques